Pure Wevid
by 08trekker
Summary: This is how I imagine Wes and David met. Although they are not shown much on Glee, I still love them, and think that they would be perfect for each other! Just a short drabble I made up. Enjoy!


Pure Wevid

I met him the second year I was at Dalton. There I was, strolling around the school the weekend before school would start again, re-familiarizing myself with Dalton's beautiful grandeur. There he was, wandering around nervously, obviously lost. Recognizing the sight of a lost freshman, I caught up to him in the empty hallway. He must have been totally engrossed in whatever he was thinking as he started when I tapped him on the shoulder, not having heard my loud footsteps.

"Wha-oh, hi." he said nervously.

I gave him a small smile. "Hi. I'm Wes." I extended my hand.

"Hi!" he smiled back, brightening a little. "I'm David. I'm new here."

"I figured. Do you need help finding anything?"

He laughed. "Oh, of course not! I mean, doesn't everybody love to aimlessly wander the halls of their new school until they get hopelessly lost."

I laughed with him. "Where do you wanna go?"

David seemed to consider this question very seriously. "Not precisely. I'll need to find my dorm room at some point, but I was kind of hoping to catch a peek at the Warblers, have they started practicing yet?" he asked, looking hopefully at me.

"You've heard of the Warblers?" I asked, not very surprised, as the Warblers were fairly well known.

"Who hasn't?" David gushed. "They're so good, and dreamy, and sound amazing! All the members are really cute too!"

I blushed slightly at this. "All the members? How would you know?"

He didn't seem to notice my blush. "Oh, I saw a group picture of them from last year. They all looked great, and oh my god, I just realized you were in that picture, and now I'm really embarrassed." he finished, trailing off again.

Again, I laughed. "It's fine. Anyway, in answer to your earlier question, no, the Warblers haven't started practicing yet, we still have auditions to hold and all that."

"That's cool."

"Do you want to see their practicing room?" I asked suddenly.

David brightened instantly. "Yes please!"

"It's this way." I led him through the maze of hallways to the Warbler's room. Opening the door for him, David stepped inside, gazing around wide-eyed. He ran his hand over the couches, then turned to the Council's table.

"What's that for?" he asked, pointing at the large wooden table.

"The Council's table." I explained. When he looked lost, I elaborated. "We don't have a teacher or faculty member to run the Warblers, so we elect three council members a year, and they're in charge of song selection, and running the Warblers, making sure we don't all go crazy and all that."

David let loose a peal of laughter. "You make it sound like you're all a bunch of crazy lunatics!"

I chuckled. "Join, and you'll see for yourself."

He froze. "Join? You mean, I could audition?"

I considered him for a second. "Why not?"

"You don't even know if I can sing."

"No, I don't. But you probably wouldn't be so interested in the Warblers if you couldn't sing at all, or were contemplating auditioning." I explained my thoughts.

David shifted slightly. "Well, I was thinking about it, but seeing this room and Dalton...I just don't think I'm up to Dalton's calibre." he sounded so regretful.

"Come on!" I urged him, wanting to pick up his spirits. "Why don't you sing a song for me here? Then I'll tell you if you stand a chance!"

"Oh no, I couldn't!" David panicked.

"Sure you can! Go on!" I pressed him.

"Fine." he sighed in defeat. "What song?" he asked.

"How about _Hey, Soul Sister_?" I suggested. "If I ever get on the Council, we are so doing that song!"

David nodded nervously. He licked his lips (no, of course I didn't notice), took in a deep breath, then suddenly turned to me.

"How much do you want me to sing?" he asked, yanking me out of my slight trance.

"Wha-oh, umm, how about the first verse and the chorus." I suggested.

He nodded, then began to sing.

_Hey, hey, hey._

_Your lipstick stains,_

_On the front lobe of my left-side brains._

_I knew I wouldn't forget you,_

_And so I went and let you,_

_Blow my mind._

_Your sweet moonbeam, _

_The smell of you in every_

_Single dream I dream._

_I knew when we collided_

Was it just me, or did he wink at me?

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind._

_Hey soul sister,_

_Ain't that mister mister,_

_On the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move-_okay, he really was flirting with me, he had to be

_Ain't fair, you know._

_Hey soul sister,_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do,_

_Tonight._

His voice, oh my god, his voice was amazing! It was so smooth and strong, and I wanted to wrap myself up in it, and—oh lord, what was I thinking? I barely knew this guy?

"How was I?" he asked me, slightly breathless.

"Amazing!" I replied, just as breathlessly.

"Really?" he confirmed, starting to smile again.

"Of course you are! And you should definitely audition, you're sure to get in! And then next year, we can try and get on the Council!" I started to ramble enthusiastically.

David grinned. "Great! I would love to do that with you!"

Realizing what he had just said, he hung his head slightly in embarrassment.

"It's fine." I reassured him, smiling.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, why don't I show you where your dorm is?" I suggested out of a desperate need for something to fill the silence.

Inflating once more with energy, David handed me a piece of paper with the information on it. Unfolding it, I saw with a start my dorm room number (428 in Stevenson).

David noticed my surprise. "What is it? Do you know my roommate?"

"Uh, yeah, I do. We're actually good friends." I made up, realizing I could turn this into a big surprise.

"What's his name?" he curiously asked me.

"Why don't I just introduce you when we get there? I saw him earlier, and he said he was gonna be in his dorm, waiting for his new roommate." I made up on the spot.

At this, David seemed horrified. "Oh no, I've kept him waiting! He's gonna be mad at me!"

I had to stifle a laugh at his antics.

"What?" he asked me, now glaring. "I don't want to start off the year badly with my roommate!"

"Don't worry," I patted him on the back, "I know he'll love you."

"Really?" he asked, looking just like a hopeful puppy dog.

"Really."

"Promise?"

I laughed. "I promise your roommate will love you."

Starting to lead him towards Stevenson, he half-trailed, half-bounced behind me. "So what's he like? Is he cute? Is he in the Warblers? Does he have any weird habits? What's he look like? Is he a morning person? Does he not like cheerful people? What kind of music does he listen to? Does he ever have movie marathons?" he peppered me with questions.

I tried my best to answer all the ones that wouldn't give away that it was me. "Well, he's a very nice guy. Studious, but he's a good time. I think he's cute, hopefully you will to. No weird habits that I can think of. Not really a morning person, he always needs to have had coffee before he wakes up fully. He loves cheerful people, and listens to all kinds of music. Oh, and he loves movie marathons. He has them all the time!"

David looked relieved as we arrived in front of the/our dorm room.

"You ready?" I asked him.

Breathing in, he nodded wordlessly.

I swung open the door. We were greeted with an empty dorm, except for my suitcases that I hadn't bothered unpacking and had deposited earlier that morning. David glanced around the room, looking for his roommate.

"Where is he? Is he not here? Did he get frustrated with me and leave? What if he's looking for me? What if he's mad I'm late, and requests a new roommate? What will I do? Where will I stay?" he rambled.

To shut him up, I firmly put my hand over his mouth. Wide-eyed and startled, he turned to me.

"Wha-?" he tried to say, put couldn't through my hand.

"Shh." I told him.

He glared at me, then I felt something wet on my hand. Recoiling it instantly, I looked at him, half-mad, half-amused. He looked smug.

"What the hell? Did you just lick me?" I asked incredulous.

"You asked for it." he replied.

"Well, you were freaking out." I defended myself.

He started to freak out again. "But what if he hates me for this? What if-?"

Again I cut him off. "David. David! DAVID!" I finally shouted.

He stopped and stared at me. "What?" he asked.

"David, I'm your roommate." I finally admitted.

A split-second later, David hurled himself at me, hugging me until I could barely breathe.

"Oh my god, this is soo awesome! We're gonna have a blast! And big ego much? You think you're cute? This is gonna be so much fun!" he started getting really hyper. Then, apparently remembering something, he let me go, and punched me in the arm.

"Hey? What was that for?" I asked, surprised by his sudden change in emotion.

"That was for making me worry about having a weird roommate, or that he was mad at me!" David justified himself.

I thought for a second, then shrugged. "Okay, fine, maybe I deserved that."

Then David stepping in really close to me so our faces were only inches apart. My skin began to prickle at his nearness. I tilted up my head slightly.

"We are gonna have an awesome time this year, though, right?" he asked me.

I was almost too dazed to answer, but I managed to breathe, "Definitely", before his lips were on mine.

Yes, this was going to be an awesome year.

**A/N: Here's just a short drabble I've been wanting to write for a little while. I totally ship Wevid, even though there really is no indication in Glee if they are actually together, or do just have an epic bromance. I just think they'd be so cute together! I hope you liked this, and if you want, check out my new story, Blaine's Version of Events! I'd love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
